eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1939 (24 April 2000)
Synopsis Roy arrives and asks if Phil has heard from Ricky. Peggy lies on the phone, saying Ricky is fine. Phil arrives and Peggy asks what happened. Phil explains that Dan told Ricky about the cars. Dot tells Phil that Ricky will be OK - the meek will inherit the earth. Phil says that'll make a nice change for Ricky instead of a kick in the teeth. Gianni gets an over-order of ice cream and tells Jackie it's her lucky day. She snaps at him asking if he's saying she's fat and pigs out on this sort of thing. She has another go in the Vic, and then goes home and phones Rosa to ask her to get Gianni to call her. He arrives and she says she's sorry and can't control herself. Gianni mentions Sandra, and she flails her little arms at him. He grabs her wrists to stop her batting her fists at him, and says yelling is one thing, but this is something else. She tells him to leave her alone, and when he puts a hand on her shoulder she takes advantage of the surprise element and takes a swipe at him, and somehow manages to cut his eyebrow. Dan chats up Teresa and Mel comes over and says bitchily that she hopes Dan has remembered that she has the night off because she has a date. Beppe warns Teresa off Dan, saying he's bad news. Peggy arranges a loan. She asks Dan how much she has to raise to get him out. She offers £60,000. Peggy has a go at Janine who says she "didn't think". She tells Janine that her father must hear nothing about this, and after all the things Ricky's done for her, and this is how she repays him! Later Dan tells Peggy that he'll take £100,000. Mel asks Dan why he's upset and he says she stood him up. She says he should have been more patient and he says if he'd thought she was turning up he would have. She apologises, but Dan snipes about her "hot date" tonight so she gets huffy again. She goes to get a video for her night in and discusses it with Lisa, so she invites Mel to hers. When Phil arrives, she asks him to ask Dan to kip elsewhere, because Mel doesn't want to see him. Phil comments that that's someone else he's upset then. Later he tells Dan that time is moving on and has he found anywhere else to live? Mel and Lisa chat and Lisa says Mel obviously cares what Dan thinks. Lisa says Dan is practically tripping over his tongue whenever he sees her. They giggle about Mel contemplating romance with possibly the most unpopular man in the square since Steve Owen. Lisa persuades her to go over to the Vic where Dan is..... (at this moment kissing Teresa). Mel puts on her make up, and says she's half drunk, and Lisa says she'll never know if it'll work out with Dan until she tries, and it's been ages since she had some fun. Meanwhile, Teresa persuades Dan to go upstairs. Mel arrives and creeps up to surprise Dan and overhears him tell Teresa she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Credits Main cast *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Leila Birch as Teresa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Michael Greco as Beppe *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *June Brown as Dot *Todd Carty as Mark *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Charlie Brooks as Janine Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes